


When Tomorrow Comes

by Lonely_Enigma



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Enigma/pseuds/Lonely_Enigma
Summary: Dream and George spend an evening together. But things aren't exactly as they seem.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	When Tomorrow Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a drabble on a small idea I had. Even though it's marked as complete, I might add more chapters when inspiration hits. I hope you enjoy :)

_“Come on Dream!”_

Dream felt the air burn his lungs as he ran through the field, but he could also hear George’s elated laughter in the near distance. He could see the other’s cloak whipping wildly in the wind.

_“You’ll have to go faster than that if you want to catch me~”_

Even with George’s teasing and the ache in his legs, Dream could feel his heart soar. For once they had no responsibilities, just the two of them, laughing and playing, just as it should be. The weather was warm, but not oppressively so. A light breeze blew against his skin and with it the smell of the flowers that surrounded them. In the light of the setting sun, Dream could see that everything was casted in a warm golden color.

“George—” Dream wheezed as the other once again dodged his grasp so that he remained _just_ out of reach. He could hear George's soft giggles and despite his failure to catch the other, he couldn’t help laughing too.

Their chase lasted around 20 minutes more, Dream running after George while the other nimbly dodged him. Eventually Dream started losing stamina and after one more failed attempt, he found himself sprawled out on the ground after tripping on a rock. He groaned and rolled over with a flop onto his back. As he looked up at the sky, he saw worried brown eyes staring back at him. Dream forced himself into a sitting position and smiled at the other.

“Don’t worry, I’m alright,” he said and patted the ground next to him. George gave him a small smile before sitting down. They fell into a comfortable silence and Dream was really able to appreciate the beauty of their surroundings. They sat in a field of flowers with a cliff face only a couple meters away that led to the sprawling ocean. Even being so high up, Dream could hear the crashing waves below. He picked a couple of flowers and started absentmindedly braiding them into a crown

“This is nice, I really miss days like these.” George said, breaking the silence suddenly. Dream looked towards him to see him leaning back, eyes trained on the sun setting over the ocean. A light breeze ruffled his hair and though he was smiling, Dream could notice that his eyes didn’t reflect the same emotion. There was something like sadness? Or maybe longing in them.

“Yeah, we haven’t really caught a break lately, have we?” Dream asked, also fixing his gaze toward the setting sun. Dream hummed as he finished up the flower crown and placed it on the grass between them.

The sun was almost gone now.

“Dream?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t spend more time together.”

The sun had set and with it Dream flopped back onto the grass. He watched the stars rising now that the sun made way for them. As cryptic as George’s words were, he understood them. They had all been so busy lately, Sapnap spending long days in the mines while Dream gathered resources for them. Who knows when the last time they saw Bad was.

“It’s ok, that’s why we have days like these, so that we spend time together.”

George didn’t respond.

Dream didn’t mind though, he knew the other understood him. It was dark now, the moon a thin crescent in the sky. The stars sparkled down at them and Dream got the strange feeling they were watching them. It wasn’t long before Dream could feel his eyelids grow heavy and soon darkness consumed him.

_“—eam. Dream—”_

Dream was startled awake by someone calling his name. He groaned and rubbed his eyes to see Sapnap staring down at him, his arms crossed.

“About time you woke up! Where have you been all day? I’ve been worried sick!”

Dream looked at Sapnap in confusion, he could have sworn he had told the other where they would be, even if he hadn’t George would have been sure to tell him. Speaking of which, why was Sapnap only yelling at him?

“What are you talking about? I’ve been with George all day.” Dream said, his tone slightly annoyed. What he wasn’t expecting was for the irritated expression on Sapnap’s face to drop so sudden. He looked at Dream with an expression that made his heart twist. Sapnap’s eyes were full of sorrow and he seemed hesitant, as if he were about to break Dream with the next words he said.

“Dream…” He started softly “You need to move on, I miss George too but— it’s been 2 years now”

Dream froze, and an icy cold feeling filled his heart. Tears started to drip down his checks but, why was he crying?

“N-No— what are you saying—” his voice cracked

“I-I’ve been with George all day! H-He’s right here—” Dream voice broke, the spot where George had been was empty. There wasn’t even an indentation in the grass where he had sat, the flower crown still sat unmoved from the place where Dream left it. It was a prank, it had to be, right? George was just hiding somewhere, _it was just a prank_. But the serious expression and the tears that dripped down Sapnap’s face told him otherwise.

_A delayed reaction, a defining boom, a splatter of red._

“C’mon, let’s go,” Sapnap said, hiding his own tears as he held Dream’s now sobbing form.

The stars never looked so dim.

**Author's Note:**

> Also yes this may have been inspired by that one Among Us scene.


End file.
